


Temporary Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU human, Doctor is actually a doctor, F/M, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/medical Au.. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a year of your life.”<br/>“I’m quite aware of what I’m doing.”<br/>“I don’t think you do.”<br/>Melody Grace scoffed, she’d come to her best friend’s mother for support, if she wanted to be judged rationally then she’d have gone to her best friend in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistake are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer- not mine.

“It’s a year of your life.”  
“I’m quite aware of what I’m doing.”  
“I don’t think you do.”  
Melody Grace scoffed, she’d come to her best friend’s mother for support, if she wanted to be judged rationally then she’d have gone to her best friend in the first place.  
“You’ll be giving away the baby.”  
“It won’t be mine.”  
“Your job?”  
“What job?”  
“Right, well. What about Alexia?”  
“I’ve asked her.”  
“And?”  
“She’s three what do you think she said.”  
“Right, well.” Silence, “Do it.”  
“Really?”  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“It is.”  
And that’s how Melody Grace Song ended up sat in Doctor Smith’s office with Amelia and Rory Williams, waiting to see if she could have their baby. 

“So Mrs…”  
“Miss.” Her voice was snappy, she couldn’t stand when people called her Mrs, she’d been divorced 3 years.  
“Sorry,” Doctor John Smith winced, “Miss Song, we’ve got the result back from the tests and you’re a match, congratulations.” His smile, beaming.  
River grinned, the Williams nearly in tears, "great, when can we get started?"  
"In the next few weeks miss song will take her fertility drugs and about 3 weeks the operation can begin." The doctors face gleamed, he loved this part of his job; giving good news.  
"Thank you."  
It wasn't the first time that river'd heard that in the last 2 weeks, the Williams had been thanking her nearly every day. "No issue sweetie." 

"Alexia!" River shouted, the 3 year old was playing an impromt game of hide and seek without actually informing her mother.  
The curled hair girl was the spitting image of her mother, right down to the shade of blue I'm her eyes and the placement of her dimples. "Mummy!" The girl scowled, clambering out of the cupboard. "You didn't look for me!"  
River rolled her eyes, and apparently alexia had picked up in her stubborn and demanding nature as we'll. "Are you all packed?"  
But before the little girl could answer the door swang open, reliving a tall brown haired women.  
"Aunt Clara!"  
"Thought I was coming to you?" River asked, a small smile growing on her face.  
"Thought wrong then." Clara grinned, picking up the little girl and cuddling her in her arms.  
"Right, best be of." Dispite her confidant appearance her voice trembled.  
"It'll be fine, now who's afraid of the big bad wolf."  
River laughed, grabbing her bag and strolling over to the door, "certainly not me."


End file.
